warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenpaw's Farewell/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Ravenpaw, Barley, Violet, Riley, and Bella all travel to the Thunderpath. Barley's sister insists her kits keep up with her when they hesitate to sniff grass and rabbit holes. Riley wishes their mother would leave them behind, however Ravenpaw gently rebukes him. The gray tabby turns to him and pleads for his help in making his sister and him becoming warriors. To their dismay, the black tom puts down the request, meowing he isn't a warrior anymore. Violet stops them from pestering Ravenpaw and ushers them away to the tunnel. Bella begs him to think about it one more time before disappearing. Barley asks him what they were begging him about. The small farm cat replies it was an idea about them becoming warriors. The black-and-white tom is amused thinking about it. Ravenpaw defends the idea until his friend reminds him he was born in ThunderClan, so it was different for him. Barley pushes back through the hedge to hunt. :Ravenpaw wonders if he really should train Violet's kits to fight and hunt. Thinking back to the day he saw the ravine again, reminded him a lot about his life as an apprentice warrior. He thinks about his ancestors and if they were watching over the Clans. All the loner knows is that he is happy with Barley and think who was he to tell Bella and Riley they couldn't be warriors. :Tonight, instead of falling asleep, he stays up to think about Violet's kits. Silverstream appears to tell him she had been watching him with Riley and Bella. She thinks that they would make great warriors if trained properly. When the black loner asks how he can help, the she-cat states there is another Clan close by. Ravenpaw remembers Firestar telling him about his journey to find SkyClan. He isn't sure if the same group of cats still exists, however Silverstream urges him to take Violet's kits to SkyClan. Ravenpaw shares his doubts with her, but she leaves and tells him there isn't a better cat for the job. The loner's protests wake Barley up, and his friend tells him to go back to sleep. :The following morning, both friends are out together sheltering from the sun on a stack of logs. Barley is aware of Ravenpaw's fidgeting and says to him to settle down. He confesses to his friend about wanting to take both kits to SkyClan. Barley sits up and argues he had never been there. The small black cat also remembers Firestar telling him they took kittypets into their Clans. The black-and-white farm cat isn't happy with the idea and asks if he has dandelion fluff between his ears. He also states that his kin aren't forest-born and how it isn't fair to encourage them towards becoming warriors. Ravenpaw defends them and his friend argues how the journey would be too dangerous. Ravenpaw thinks back to how his friend helped him have a chance to make a choice and believes he should do the same for Barley's kin. Barley growls he won't come with him and leaves Ravenpaw alone on the log pile. :Back at Violet's home, Bella and Riley are overcome with excitement to see Ravenpaw return. Violet is horrified since she thought he didn't know where the other Clans were. He eases her fears by explaining SkyClan is much closer and friendly to kittypets. If SkyClan choses to not train them as warriors, then he will take them straight home. Even so, he can't help wondering if Barley is right and he really is doing something foolish. Dragging his thoughts to the present, Ravenpaw convinces her this is the right decision for her kits. Violet want to keep them safe and her kits plead to her to let them go on the journey. Her tail droops as she gives in and tells Bella and Riley she will think of them every day. Bella's voice trembles as she tells she'll never forget the best mother they had. Violet lovingly tells her to have courage. Turning to Ravenpaw, she states she has seen the skills they possess. She trusts him to keep her children safe. Riley holds back to meow to Violet he will think of her every day. Their mother watches them with sadness in her gaze. Exiting the hole through the fence, Ravenpaw suddenly wonders what he was doing, taking two kits to an unknown Clan. Both kits race ahead and he steels himself to guide the kits toward the path they dream of following. Characters Major *Barley *Silverstream }} Minor *Riley *Violet }} Mentioned *Sandstorm }} Notes and references Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell